Your Happiness
by QueenShadow
Summary: Rose dan Hugo. Anak dari Ron dan Hermione, tidak sengaja memutar jam pasir kepunyaan ibunya. Dan bagaimana kalau mereka melihat masa lalu ibunya? - First Collab Fic - RnR
1. The Beginning

**Your Happiness.**

**Your Happiness ****© QueenShadow**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**A/N :** Hai, halo! Apa kabar? Ini adalah fic collab pertama kami. Kami mendapatkan ide ini saat lagi main (ngerjain tugas) fisika di rumahnya **Cho Molin.** Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari kami nyeplos ide ini daaaan... jadilah suatu fic multichapter gaje ini. Hm, yah, belum bisa ngomong banyak, Cuma... selamat menikmati aja deh. Gomawo :)

**Disclaimer**: Seperti di atas, Harry Potter dan karakter lainya hanya milik tante kita tercinta, J.K Rowling. Cuma minjem doang untuk kesenangan semata. Hahaha.

**Warning :** OOC! Fic yang abal, gaje, aneh, hancur. Typo dan miss typo berserakan dimana-mana dan masih banyak kecacatan-kecacatan yang saya bikin di sini. Sedikit RonMione dan RosePius. Penyebutan nama Scorpius dan Draco. Kasian Hugo udah kita bikin sendirian dan hancur gini *puk-puk Hugo*

**OOooOO**

"Ron! Aku berhasil membuatnya. Time turner versi terbaru. Semoga benda ini dapat beroperasi dengan baik saat diuji," jerit Hermione senang.

"Well, selamat, honey. You're the best," jawab Ron, memeluk pinggang Hermione dari belakang. "Sekarang, bisakah kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di sini dan ikut aku? Sekarang hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, demi Merlin."

Hermione tertawa kecil dan meletakan time turnernya di atas meja kerja. Dia membalikan badannya dan balas memeluk Ron, tertawa di pelukanya. Ron ikut tertawa dan mengelus rambut bergelombang milik istrinya. Ya, hari ini mereka memang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke dua puluh. Dua puluh tahun telah mereka jalani dengan sukses sebagai suami dan istri–well, meskipun tetap ada pertengkaran. Bahkan, putri mereka yang sangat mirip Hermione, Rose, telah menjadi seorang jurnalis bagi The Daily Prophet. Dan pangeran mereka yang dulu masih bermain dengan tongkat sihir ayahnya–Ron sempat hampir terbakar karenanya–Hugo telah memasuki tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts. Mereka kini sedang libur musim panas dan tengah bersantai di rumah besar mereka.

"Baiklah, Ron. Tapi sebaikanya kita memberitahukan hal ini pada anak-anak terlebih dahulu kalau kita akan pergi malam ini," kata Hermione sambil melepaskan pelukanya dari Ron.

"Aku kira ini rahasia, 'Mione. Antara kau dan aku, maksudku," kata Ron menatap mata milik Hermione. "Dan mereka sudah besar. Maksudku mereka tak akan senakal dulu lagi."

"Memang, Ron. Tapi setidaknya aku mau memberitahukan mereka agar tidak menghancurkan rumah saat kita berdua pergi nanti. Dan percayalah, mereka berdua bisa melakukanya setua apapun mereka sekarang," jawab Hermione lagi.

Ron tertawa pelan dan membiarkan Hermione pergi menuju kamar milik Rose. Hermione tahu Hugo sedang ada di sana dan mengganggu kakaknya lagi. Well, buktinya dari kejauhan sudah terdengar kedua anaknya sedang berteriak-teriak. Hermione tersenyum, sedikit kesal. Apa lagi topiknya kali ini? Hermione penasaran. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Hermione membuka pintu kamar milik Rose dan melihat Hugo tengah berlari–dan Rose mengejarnya–sambil membawa selembar perkamen.

"HUGO! KEMBALIKAN SURAT ITU SEKARANG!" jerit Rose, tidak menyadari Hermione telah ada di sana.

"Tidak! Tidak akan sampai kau memberitahukan ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Scorpie sebenarnya!" balas Hugo.

"HUGO WEASLEY! KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG, JELEK!"

"TIDAK!"

"HUGO! KEMBALIKAN!"

Hugo menghentikan larinya dan berkata, "Baiklah, Rosie. Katakan dulu yang sebenarnya."

"TIDAK AKAN!" Rose menjawab dengan nada panik.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan surat ini pada Daddy," kata Hugo.

"TIDAK, HUGO! JANGAN!"

Hugo berlari ke arah pintu dan baru menyadari ibunya sedang bertolak pinggang, memandangnya–dan kakaknya–dengan tatapan tajam. Hugo berhenti kemudian mendapat sebuah inspirasi. Dia berbalik dan mengeluarkan senyum jahil miliknya ke arah kakaknya. Sejurus kemudian, Hugo langsung menarik ibunya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ranjang milik Rose. Dia lalu menceritakan apa yang tadi direbutnya dari kakaknya dengan menggebu-gebu. Rose terlihat pucat dan panik.

"MUM! Akhirnya kau ke kamar Rose juga," katanya dengan suara yang dibuat sangat lega.

"Mum, please jangan dengarkan Hugo! Dia bohong, Mum," kata Rose memohon.

Hermione menatap kedua anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ada apa lagi kali ini? Dan apakah tadi aku sempat mendengar nama Scorpius disebut? Apakah Scorpius Malfoy yang kalian maksud?" Pandangan Hermione sempat menerawang saat mengatakan nama pewaris tunggal Draco Malfoy itu.

"Yap, Mum, dan Rosie berpacaran dengannya," jawab Hugo enteng.

"Benarkah, Rose?" tanya Hermione terlihat kaget.

Rose tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat berubah menjadi merah. Dia menatap Hugo dengan pandangan membunuh, sementara yang ditatap malah diam-diam saja, mengeluarkan wajah polos tanpa dosa miliknya. Ah, Rose sekarang terpojok. Benar-benar terpojok. Yeah, semua ini karena adiknya.

"Baca ini, Mum," kata Hugo lalu menyerahkan perkamen yang tadi di rebutnya dari kakaknya.

Hermione menerima perkamen itu dan membuka lipatanya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Ah, benar, sebuah surat dari Scorpius Malfoy, anak dari Draco Malfoy. Dia membaca surat singkat itu dengan keras. Ini tidak mungkin surat biasa, kan?

"Ah, Rose. Kau dan Scopius punya hubungan spesial," kata Hermione kalem.

Peryataan langsung dari ibunya itu membuat Rose terlonjak, wajahnya semakin memucat. "Please, jangan beritahu Daddy, Mum."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Rosie. Aku akan memberitahukanya. Di keluarga kita tidak boleh ada apapun yang dirahasiakan, ingat?" kata Hermione sambil menatap wajah anaknya yang kembali memucat. "Aku akan memberikan pengertian padanya nanti dan aku yakin dia akan mengerti posisimu. Dia pasti memperbolehkan anaknya berpacaran dengan anak orang yang–ah, lupakan."

"Anak orang yang apa, Mum?" tanya Hugo penasaran.

Wajah Hermione pucat namun sedikit merona. Dia mengacak-acak rambut anak laki-lakinya lagi–Hugo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi–dan menjawab, "Tidak. Lupakan saja, Hugo."

Rose menatap ibunya curiga, namun hanya diam. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Rose menghembuskan napasnya–sambil menghilangkan kecurigaan yang ada di kepalanya. Dia kembali terdiam–saat ingat masalah pokoknya. Sekarang hanya dapat pasrah kepada ibunya. Semoga ayahnya dapat mengerti keadaanya. Dia tidak mau putus dengan Scorpius. "Baiklah, Mum. Jadi ada apa kau datang ke kamarku sore ini?"

Hermione tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kalian berdua tahu, kan, kalau aku dan ayahmu sedang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami? Nah, malam ini kami ingin pergi untuk makan malam. Aku harap kalian tidak bertengkar dan menjadi anak pintar saat aku dan dia pergi. Dan jangan masuk ke ruang kerjaku. Di sana ada barang yang sedang aku kerjakan dan aku tidak mau barang itu rusak. Kalian bisa melakukan itu?"

"Well, Mum, aku dan Rose bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan Rose sudah sembilan belas. Kami bukan anak tiga dan lima tahun lagi, jadi, kami tidak akan berlaku konyol seperti itu seandainya pun kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kami," jawab Hugo sambil memutar bola matanya.

Hermione hanya mengelus puncak kepala anak laki-lakinya dan tersenyum pada Rose. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamar. "Jadilah anak baik, mengerti?"

"Iya, Mum," jawab kedua anak itu dengan nada malas.

"Dan Mum," kata Rose sebelum Hermione sempat menutup pintu. Dia berkata dengan agak ragu-ragu, "Happy Anniversary with Dad."

Hugo tersenyum tulus dan ikut berkata, "Ya. Happy Anniversary, Mum."

Hermione tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Rose, Hugo. I love you, kids."

"We love you too, Mum," jawab kedua anak itu tersenyum lagi.

Rose menatap ibunya yang sudah menutup pintu. Well, ternyata itu hanya pikirannya saja–untunglah.

_**OoO**_

Selepas Hermione dan Ron pergi, Hugo berbaring di ranjang milik Rose sementara Rose menulis surat balasanya untuk Scorpius dan mengirimkanya lewat burung hantu milik Scorpius yang masih bertengger di jendela. Hugo memainkan tongkat sihirnya, mengeluarkan balon-balon berwarna-warni dari tongkat itu. Rose yang melihat adiknya pamer–jejaknya baru saja hilang–hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan melipat kedua tanganya. Dia masih kesal atas kejadian tadi.

"Jangan pamer seperti itu, Hugo. Aku jauh lebih hebat darimu," sindir Rose pedas.

"Sebenarnya, terserah kau saja Rosie. Hei, lagipula ini tongkatku. Terserah aku mau memperlakukanya seperti apa," jawab Hugo santai.

Rose kembali memutar bola matanya. Dia capek bertengkar dengan Hugo dan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat segelas teh. Setelah itu, Rose membawa teh itu ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi yang ada di sana–Hermione membelikan benda muggle itu pada mereka agar mereka tak terlalu ketinggalan berita muggle. Tak lama kemudian, adiknya yang jahil itu kembali datang dan membuat ketenangan yang ada di ruang keluarga itu terganggu.

"Rosie!" panggilnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang Mum buat di atas sana," katanya mengeluarkan nada jahilnya seperti biasa.

"Jangan, Hugo. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tadi bilang kau tidak akan berbuat konyol seperti anak berumur tiga tahun, kan?" jawab Rose mengutip perkataan Hugo.

"Well, memang, sih. Tapi ayolah, Rosie. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, well, paling mencobanya sedikit. Penemuan milik Mum biasanya menarik."

"Tidak." Rose tidak mengacuhkan adiknya dan tetap melihat ke arah kotak dengan gambar bergerak di depannya.

"Ayolah, Rosie. Kalau ada apa-apa juga toh kita sudah tidak punya jejak. Kita bisa menggunakan mantera sesuka kita, dimana saja."

"Tidak, Hugo."

"Ayolah Rose. Please. Sekali ini saja."

Rose menggeleng.

"Rosie. Please temani aku. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku gampang penasaran? Benar deh, aku penasaran sekali dengan penemuan Mum. Ayolah Rose. Rosie kau–"

"Kenapa, sih kau berisik sekali?" kata Rose mulai kesal dan menoleh pada adiknya. "Aku tidak akan mau menyentuh barang itu kalau masih belum diperbolehkan Mum."

"Ah, kau tidak seru. Aku heran, kenapa Scorpie bisa menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar membosankan," kata Hugo mulai mengangkat masalah tentang Scorpius lagi.

Rose berdiri dan meninggalkan televisi dan tehnya di ruang keluarga dan berjalan menuju tempat lain yang jauh dari adiknya. Anak itu memang menyebalkan. Apa maunya sih? Mengganggunya terus. Hah, dia pikir Rosie bisa menuruti permintaanya jika dia kembali membahas tentang Scorpius? Tidak akan. Rose tidak mempan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula Scorpius mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Tidak sedangkal pikiran Hugo.

"Rosie! Ayolah!" Hugo kembali mengganggunya lagi.

Rose menghentikan jalanya dan menatap Hugo tajam. Baiklah, sekali dia mengalah. Dia tidak suka anak itu merengek terus. Heran, memangnya ada anak yang berusia tujuh belas tahun yang masih merengek selain adiknya? "Oke! Baiklah! Kau puas?"

"Sangat," kata Hugo mengeluarkan cengiranya.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi di sana, kalau alat itu rusak atau kita terdampar di suatu tempat yang tak jelas, itu semua kesalahanmu," kata Rose memperingati.

"Baiklah, aku yang tanggung jawab kepada Mum," kata Hugo. Cengiran di wajahnya semakin lebar.

Rose mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar kerja ibunya. Hugo yang ada di belakangnya jelas-jelas sangat senang bisa melihat karya baru ibunya. Rose mencari-cari benda yang baru di ruangan itu. Walaupun sedikit merasa bersalah, dia juga merasa sedikit tertantang untuk mencari temuan baru milik ibunya. Well, kalau bagus, bisa menjadi artikel baru di Daily Prophet, kan?

"Rosie! Aku menemukanya!" kata Hugo menunjukan sebuah jam pasir yang digantungkan di sebuah rantai emas panjang.

"Time turner?" kata Rose heran. "Mum membuat sebuah time turner?"

Hugo memberikan rantai jam itu kepada Rose. Rose mengamatinya dengan saksama dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. "Hugo, adakah keteranganya di meja Mum?"

Hugo mencari-cari di tumpukan kertas tersebut dan menemukan kertas-kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan milik Hermione dan membacanya keras-keras, "Time turner versi terbaru. Bukan hanya waktu yang dapat berubah, tetapi juga tempat anda memutar jam pasir tersebut akan berubah sesuai keinginan anda. Mau mecobanya, Rosie?"

Rose menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Kita cukup melihat saja, tidak ada coba-cobaan."

Hugo kali ini tidak menjawab dan meminta rantai time turner tersebut. Entah faktor ketidaksengajaan atau Hugo memang memutarnya, saat jam itu sampai ke tangan Hugo, kedua tabung pasirnya berputar cepat. Rose langsung menangkap rantai yang hanya dipegang oleh Hugo cepat.

Rose dan Hugo tersedot ke dalam jam pasir tersebut dan menghilang dari ruang kerja milik Hermione.

**TBC**

**OOooOO**

**A/N :** Nyahaha. Akhirnya fic collab pertama kami selesai juga. Uh, gimana? Cacat, yah. Maafkan kami. Jangan lupa REVIEW, yah! Kami sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian!


	2. Where Are We?

**Chapter 2. **

*mulai chapter ini font _kayak gini _itu Cho Molin yang nulis, dan font _**kayak gini,**_ itu Yosephineee yang nulis.

**A/N : **_**HOLA, SEMUA! Apa kabar? Baik, doms;;) Ehehehe. Sorry kita baru update lagi. Sibuk banget, sumpah. Kita jadi jarang ketemu buat ngomongin ini. Palingan kalo ketemu juga ngomongin yang lainnya. Mehehehe. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf, yah._.**_

**Disclaimer**_ : J. K. Rowling. __**Yoman, si Tante Rowling.**_

**Warning:**_Bila ada yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraan anda dan anda mengganggap itu salah, tolong jangan salahkan saya, karena saya juga manusia biasa yang pasti mempunyai kesalahan. Jangan lupa RnR.__**Bahasa lu, ._.Iya. Fic ini OOC, cacat, CANON MODIFIED, abal, hancur lebur, dan dkk itu._.**_

**Come in and please enjoy the scenery:)**

**OOxxOO**

"Kita dimana Rosie?" tanya Hugo heran.

Dia berdiri dengan bingun di tengah orang-orang yang berlalu dengan sibuk. Sedikit terdesak, pemuda itu menarik kakaknya ke pinggiran toko. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat yang seharusnya ruang kerja milik ibunya berubah menjadi Diagon Alley.

Rose sedikit membelalak pada Hugo. "Diagon Alley, kalau tidak salah. Lagipula, kenapa kau memutar jam itu?" Rose sedikit menjerit. Dia memukul adik laki-lakinya itu kemudian ganti menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor terkena debu jalanan.

Rose dan Hugo pun berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley. Tempat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Diagon Alley yang sering dikunjunginya waktu ia masih kecil. Tiba-tiba Hugo menyikut lengan Rose, dan itu membuat Rose menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Hugo. Rose membulatkan matanya sekilas pada Hugo, lalu saat melihat apa yang ditunjuk Hugo, Rose langsung kaget. Ibunya yang masih kecil sedang memilih hewan peliharaan yang ada di toko Magical ...

"Apakah itu Mum?" tanya Hugo pada Rose.

Rose hanya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dengan anggukan lemah. "Bodoh. Tahun berapa ini? Argh, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Mum?"

"Jangan, drama queen, Rosie." Hugo menggandeng lengan kakaknya dengan riang. "Kalau itu Mum—aah, itu Paman Harry dan Dad," Hugo tidak jadi melanjutkan. Dia menarik kakaknya masuk ke dalam toko dan melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Rose menyentak tangan Hugo, lalu segera mengikuti adiknya itu masuk ke dalam toko. Benar, ternyata; itu adalah ibunya. Ayahnya dan Pamannya sedang membeli entah apa untuk sebuah tikus buluk yang ada di meja. Sedikit berdesak-desakan—walaupun bagus untuk kamuflase mereka—di dalam toko mereka berpura-pura memilih hewan. Setelah ibu, Paman, dan Ayahnya keluar—Ibu mereka meneriaki Ayah mereka dengan sadis—mereka keluar tanpa membawa hasil apa-apa ditangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka dulu tidak akur," Hugo menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Gadis itu masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia dan Hugo sedang berada di zaman saat ibunya masih kecil. "Oh, shut the hell up, Hugo. Sekarang, kembali ke masa depan!"

"Untuk apa? Toh kita bisa berpetualang sebentar di sini—Mum tidak mengenal kita, Rose!" Hugo memandang Rose tidak percaya.

"Hugo, kembali atau aku rebut alat itu darimu dan meninggalkanmu di sini. Putar benda itu. Sekarang," geram Rose berbahaya.

Hugo mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Oke-oke, kita kembali. Tapi cari tempat sepi dulu, mereka bisa curiga jika kita memutarnya di sini," ujar Hugo sambil memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rose kembali memutar kedua iris hazelnya. Dia segera menarik Hugo—menyeretnya dengan kasar, lebih tepatnya—ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Sebuah gang sempit yang kotor dan bau menjadi pilihan mereka. Rose segera merebut time turner itu dari tangan Hugo dan mengalungkannya di leher mereka. Dia mulai memutarnya dengan perasaan gondok. Satu putaran kasar, dua putaran kasar, tiga putaran kasar, empat, lima, enam—sepertinya cukup.

Mereka merasa seperti terangkat dari tempatnya. Rose dan Hugo hanya saling pandang dan pasrah mau dibawa ke mana mereka. Rose menutup matanya—berharap mereka kembali ke tempat semulai. Ternyata salah. Bukan kamar kerja ibunya yang mereka temukan, melainkan King Cross dengan peron aneh bernomor 9 ¾. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mendesah kesal. Berapa kali, sih, mereka harus memutar benda itu?

Tapi mumpung mereka ada di sana, Rose jadi ingat saat ia pertama kali masuk Hogwarts. Dia menarik Hugo ke pinggir—menjauhi murid-murid Hogwarts yang sibuk dengan troli dan koper-koper mereka—dengan rantai yang masih menggantung di leher keduanya. Setelah melepaskan diri, Rose mengantongi benda itu; tidak membiarkan adiknya memonopoli time turner itu. Rose terus memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mendapati ibunya sedang mengobrol asik dengan Paman dan Ayahnya. Dia terus saja memelototi ibunya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Hugo tak ada disampingnya. Begitu tersadar Rose pun panik. Gadis dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang itu berjalan sambil memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya, siapa tau saja Hugo sedang bersembunyi, walaupun sekarang adalah saat yang tak tepat untuk bersembunyi.

Dia sudah hampir menangis saat menemukan Sang Adik dengan rambut merahnya. Dia menjitak anak itu, lalu langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Hei, anak bodoh! Sedang apa kau disini? Kau membuatku panik, Bodoh! Oh, _shit," _umpat Rose saat menemukan adiknya sedang berjongkok. Entah ia sedang mencari apa.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Labil sekali hari ini. Tadi tongkatku terlempar ke sini, jadi aku mencarinya." Hugo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Rose. Rose memberengut sebentar, lalu melepaskan adiknya itu. Kan sebenarnya jarang-jarang dia mau memeluk Hugo. "Ahhh, ini dia!" seru Hugo sambil mengambil tongkat miliknya.

Rose mecubit pinggang Hugo. Pemuda itu mengaduh keras. "Itu hukuman untukmu. Lain kali jangan menghilang tiba-tiba," sergah Rose pada Hugo sambil menggandeng adiknya agar tidak menghilang lagi.

Saat Rose menarik Hugo untuk yang sekian kalinya, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu tetap diam ditempat. Hugo malah memperhatikan seseorang. Rose ikut memandang ke arah kiri—tempat Hugo melayangkan pandangannya. Iris birunya menangkap sebuah postur tubuh dan wajahnya runcing. Tampak sangat familier bagi Rose. Rose pun memperhatikan laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu dari kejauhan dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatap ke arah ibunya.

"Hei, bukankah laki-laki itu ayah pacarmu?" tanya Hugo yang membuyarkan perhatian Rose.

"Pacar? Scorpius maksudmu?" tanya Rose sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Hugo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Tapi, jujur, sejak aku kemari, dia selalu menatap ke rambut Mum. Kenapa dia selalu menatap ke Mum terus, ya?" tanya Hugo yang tidak dijawab oleh Rose.

Rose mengambil time turnernya dari saku, lalu mengalungkannya. Secara langsung, dia melihat time turner itu telah berputar. Gadis itu segera menyambar lengan Hugo dan menatap adiknya itu dengan panik. Entah mau dibawa kemana mereka. Mereka hanya memejamkan mata dan berpasrah diri.

Dan saat time turner itu berhenti berputar, ternyata mereka sampai di Hogwarts dan langit sudah gelap, pertanda malam sudah tiba. Rose dan Hugo terlihat mencolok karena mereka tak memakai jubah seragam seperti anak-anak yang lain. Mencoba tidak terlalu mencolok, Rose dan Hugo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil yang besar dan luas itu dengan diam-diam. Kedua anak itu sibuk berpikir; dimana mereka akan tidur malam ini. Shreking Shack tidak memungkinkan, sementara Hutan Terlarang terlalu berbahaya. Akhirnya Rose dan Hugo mencetuskan tempat yang sama; Ruang Kebutuhan. Mereka memasuki kastil dengan terburu-buru—beruntunglah semua anak sedang makan malam dan Filch tidak berpatroli—lalu bergerak cepat menuju permadani Troll yang sedang menari balet. Mereka berjalan tiga kali. _Tempat yang bisa menyembunyikan kami. Tempat yang bisa menyembunyikan kami. Tempat yang bisa menyembunyikan kami._

Dari sebuah tembok polos, keluarlah sebuah pintu megah. Kedua anak itu segera memasukinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aah, ruang kebutuhan. Membantu sekali," kata Rose berseri-seri.

Hugo tertawa sedikit. Dia langsung terdiam begitu kakaknya—lagi-lagi—memelototinya. "Yeah. Aku yang mencetuskannya pertama kali."

"_Whatever._"

Mereka akhirnya mulai mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling ruangan. Dua buah tempat tidur besar dengan sekat diantaranya. Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna pastel dan ornamen-ornamen bunga emas di satu sisi dan bagian sisi lainnya berwarna biru laut polos. Tempat tidur mereka empuk, berisi bulu angsa. Sebuah rak buku besar dengan isi sekitar dua ratus buku tersedia di sana. Ada sebuah pintu kecil di pojok ruangan yang mereka perkirakan sebagai kamar mandi.

Hugo bersiul. "Whoa, mewah. Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

"Uh—well, kau tidak perlu tahu, Bocah Tengil," jawab Rose. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Tak apa-apa," balas Hugo riang, "yang penting aku dapat kemewahan. Aku ambil bagian yang biru."

Hugo segera berjalan dengan langkah ringan, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Rose, sebaliknya, duduk terlebih dahulu, menyesuaikan diri dengan kemewahan yang ada, baru menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur itu. Baru beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

**XoXoX**

Keesokkan paginya Hugo dengan malas-malasan membuka mata saat dibangunkan secara paksa oleh Rose. Hugo yang memang tak suka dipaksa, akhirnya bangun dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, tapi saat ia melihat ada makanan di meja yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, Hugo langsung membuka matanya lebar dan mulai makan dengan rakusnya. Rose hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya sambil mendudukkan diri di meja makan lalu ikut makan bersama dengan adiknya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebersit ide gila di benak Rose yang tampaknya muncul bersamaan saat ia mulai makan.

"Hugo, aku punya ide!" seru Rose sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ide apa?" tanya Hugo dengan gaya yang persis dengan ayahnya saat tak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyamar?" ujar Rose menyampaikan ide gila tersebut.

"Apa katamu? Menyamar? Kita tak membawa jubah maupun buku, bagaimana caranya kita dapat menyamar?" tanya Hugo sambil berkacak pinggang. Mata birunya yang biasanya terlihat jernih dan menarik dikelilingi oleh kabut bingung.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Kau tahu ruangan ini, tapi tak tahu apa kelebihannya." Rose mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan. Membuat rambut cokelat bushi itu semakin terlihat lebat. "Kau benar-benar tak tau?"

Hugo menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

Rose mendesah, "Inilah keistimewaan ruang kebutuhan, ruangan ini benar-benar menyediakan apa pun yang kita butuhkan. Aku lihat di dalam lemari itu ada berbagai peralatan yang kita butuhkan untuk menyamar." Rose berjalan menuju lemari itu, lalu membukanya. Kosong. "Aku butuh; jubah seragam Hogwarts untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, dasi gryffindor, buku-buku untuk tingkat enam, dan—ah, sepasang ransel."

Dengan ajaib, barang-barang pesanan Rose itu muncul. Rose segera menyambarnya, lalu membawa barang-barang itu ke ranjang Hugo.

"Idemu kali ini benar-benar hebat, Rose!" seru Hugo sambil memeluk Rose.

"Tak usah berlebihan dan cepat habiskan makananmu lalu mandi dan keluar dari ruangan ini," ujar Rose sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hugo. "Aku harap saat kita kembali ruangan ini tidak dipakai orang—kita tidak mungkin tidur di menara Gryffindor, soalnya."

Rose yang selesai makan duluan, langsung bergegas mandi. Setelah itu ia memakai seragam yang telah tersedia, Rose merasa aneh saat kembali memakai seragam sekolah itu, ia benar-benar merasa kembali menjadi murid Hogwarts. Rose pun merapikan rambutnya yang ikal dengan jari-jarinya lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum lebar, ia menelusupkan time turner milik ibunya ke dalam kemejanya . Selagi menunggu Hugo selesai mandi, Rose merapikan meja makan dan tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian Hugo sudah selesai mandi, dan ia bergegas mengenakan seragam secara serampangan, membuat Rose harus merapikan penampilan adiknya.

"Oh, untungnya kita awet muda," kata Hugo sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang membenarkan kancing kemejanya. Memang, tinggi kakaknya itu hanya sebahunya. Rose mendongak sebentar. Hugo berani bersumpah dia melihat kilatan kesenangan di mata gadis itu. Otak jahilnya berputar. "Oh, well, walaupun kau sudah punya beberapa kerutan."

Rose menonjok dada bidang Hugo tanpa rasa kasihan. Pemuda itu mengaduh lalu mengusap-usap dadanya dan meringis kesakitan. "Pakai sendiri bajumu! Kau bukan anak umur tiga tahun lagi—dan lakukan dengan rapi, Hugo Weasley!"

Hugo memutar iris birunya—kalau kau ingin tahu, warnanya hampir persis dengan biru safir—dengan malas. "Sensitif sekali, sih, Rose? Aku kan hanya bercanda." Pemuda itu mencoba merangkul Rose.

"Apa, sih? Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Pakai saja bajumu!" Rose menghindar.

Rose melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan ia langsung menarik Hugo untuk keluar dari ruang kebutuhan dan ikut belajar bersama dengan ibunya. Rose dan Hugo keluar dengan mengendap-endap—siapa tau saja ada yang melihatnya. Rose dan Hugo pun akhirnya sampai di kelas Herbologi. Sesampai di kelas Herbology, Rose berdiri disamping ibunya, sedangkan Hugo berdiri bersebrangan dengan ibunya.

Sepanjang hari pertama mereka menyamar, mereka benar-benar takut. Tapi perasaan lega itu datang pada mereka, begitu mengetahui bahwa tak ada yang mencurigai mereka, bahkan para guru sekalipun. Saat makan malam di aula besar pun, Rose dan Hugo duduk disamping ibunya. Setelah mereka selesai mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan yang lezat, mereka pun bergegas mengendap-endap menuju ruang kebutuhan. Setiba di tempat dimana ruang kebutuhan berada, Hugo segera berputar tiga kali sambil memikirkan ruangan untuk dua orang. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu besar berwarna hitam pekat muncul dan terbuka sendiri, Rose pun melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang melihat dirinya dan Hugo.

"Rumah," desah Hugo setelah masuk ke dalam dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Rose masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang Hugo—mereka harus terus bersama dalam masa-masa ini.

Rose mendesis, "Rumah apa? Kita ada di Hogwarts, Bodoh. Dan aku mulai berpikir untuk mengirimkan Patronus pada Mum agar dia dapat mengembalikan kita ke masa depan."

"Jangan!" sergah Hugo terlalu antusias. "Jangan! _Please_, Rose, jangan!"

Rose mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuat Patronus yang bisa menembus dimensi waktu," ujar Hugo.

"Siapa bilang? Aku barusan membaca buku-buku tentang perubahan dimensi waktu di perpustakaan. Aku bisa membuat Patronus itu, Hugo. Aku bahkan telah mencobanya—dan berhasil," kata Rose, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bangga dalam dirinya.

"Siapa—siapa yang kau kirimi Patronus?" tanya Hugo horror.

Rose tersenyum. "Al."

"Al? Kukira Scorp." Hugo mengernyit.

"Score tidak bisa membuat Patronus, Sayang."

Hugo tersenyum dibuat-buat. Matanya dibulatkan, lalu dia mencubit pipi Sang Kakak. "Aaw~ Aku juga menyayangimu."

Rose memutar iris birunya lagi. Adiknya ini mengubah topik pembicaraan menjadi benar-benar tak bermutu.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Hugo saat dia telah kembali normal. Dia diam sejenak, seperti berpikir, lalu, "Aku tadi melihat Uncle Draco."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu normal?" Rose berkata lelah. Dia berusaha membuat air mukanya berubah biasa saja—walaupun perasaan di dalam hatinya berkata lain. Udara sedikit berkurang di sekitarnya—

"Tidak, tidak normal," suara Hugo semakin serius. "Dia memelototi Mum lagi—dengan pandangan aneh."

—dan jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat. Mungkinkah?

**TBC**

**OoxxOO**

**A/N: **_**Finished. Ngek-_-itu yang bagian-bagian gue yang bikin kenapa cacat banget, sih?-_- Anyways, gimana? Kependekan? Kepanjangan? Cacat? Hancur**__**—**__**atau apa? Give us a feedback, yaw! u,u**_


End file.
